


My World Revolves Around You

by TerryAnne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Parenting, Blankets, Child Abuse, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mates, Mating Bond, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protectiveness, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: "you always smile just before you cry.”
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	My World Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackalope_Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalope_Doodles/gifts).



"you always smile just before you cry.”

You glanced up from the book that lay open in your lap to look across the couch, a flash of confusion twisting your features as you met his eyes. Sans stared back at you, completely unblinking, his usually bright face clouded with realization and sadness. In a moment of anxiety, you brought your hand up to your cheeks, worried that you’d begun crying without realizing it, and only feeling your confusion grow as your fingers brushed against perfectly dry skin.

“What?” You asked simply, your voice perplexed.

Sans stared at you for a long moment, his star-shaped eyelights studying the features of your face as if he was remembering your pained expression. For a moment, it seemed as if he regretted saying what he’d said. You wondered to yourself if he would respond at all when he suddenly broke the silence.

“before you cry, you always smile. a big stretched out smile that makes your heart shatter when you look at it. and not only before you cry, whenever you hurt badly enough, i see it. i’ve never seen anyone with such a… depressing smile before.” Sans replied, his face twisting into one of regret and contemplation.

You sighed a bit, seeing the painfully serious look on your husband’s face as he stared into your eyes, searching your face for something. In a few quick and practiced movements, you slipped your bookmark onto the page you had been reading, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table next to you. Sans watched your every move carefully, like he was afraid to set you off and send you into another one of your episodes.

“Do you want to know why?” You offered, trying to keep your voice steady as you pulled your legs in closer to you, turning your body to face Sans head-on.

Sans face morphed into one of heavy concern and hesitant curiosity, his eyelights trained intensely on every change in your face. It wasn’t often that you were stable enough in your emotional state to share much about your disorders or your past, especially involving your upbringing. Sans knew this, and as much as you could see he wanted to jump at the opportunity you presented him, his reluctance made it clear to you that he was more concerned with your personal wellbeing and happiness than his own biting curiosity, which you knew the starry-eyed skeleton had an abundance of. You appreciated his hesitance, but managed a soft smile to reassure him that you were as okay as you could be.

“yes,” He said at last, and you relaxed your frame, stretching out your legs a bit and leaning back on the armrest of your dark blue sofa.

Taking a deep breath, you began.

“Growing up, my parents, as you know, were major assholes. Radically conservative, falsely Christian, and horribly traditional, they were the perfect mix to make a pair of abusive, controlling dicks. I was their first kid, and thus the biggest disappointment of their lives. For the first five years of my life, they treated me like their servant in training, making me wear a uniformed outfit around the house, teaching me to speak with perfect English and weird honorifics, only letting me eat what they couldn’t finish, things like that. Then, my dad accidentally knocked up my mom again, and thus my sister was born. In the beginning, they stopped paying any attention to be, and I got some peace for a few years.” You stopped for a moment, your eyes dropping from where they had been looking at Sans to fall to your hands, seeing that he had reached out and laced his phalanges through your fingers.

You gave him a soft smile of reassurance, though you could tell it was wobbly at best and unsettling at worst. He frowned a bit as he looked over you, his eyelights flickering as his brows scrunched together in concern. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, you took a deep breath and continued.

“I honestly thought things would get better from there. She was perfect. Sweet, very obedient, naïve. She molded to their wishes perfectly. They…loved her, it seemed. But one day, when I was 11, my dad came home drunk. Like, really, _really_ drunk. And he was out of control. Manic, depressed, obsessive. I tried to calm him down, but he wasn’t having it. He knocked me to the ground and beat my sister until she couldn’t walk at all. My mom screamed at him, he…well, my mom sucked, but she didn’t deserve what he did to her that night. From that day forth, my mom hated my dad and blamed my sister. And so did my dad, because he still loved my mom and she ‘took that from him.’ She had never been taught how to handle them, how to submit, and behave. Then, there was the incident about a month later, when I realized what I had to do. I’ll never forget that nig-” Your voice cracked as a burning sensation started in your throat, and you felt a wave of amusement wash over you as you realized your face was stretched into a bright, pained smile.

Sans grimaced at the look on your face, shifting over on the couch so that he was sitting against your legs. You squeaked out as he looped his arms around your waist and pulled you to sit on his lap, resting your back against his ribcage and gently placing his skull atop your head. You smiled a bit at the calming gesture, bringing his hand up from where it rested on yours and kissing the bones softly.

“you don’t have to keep going.” He hummed softly, picking at the yellow pocket on his blue hoodie.

“I want to, Casanova. I’m okay, trust me. Where was I? Oh yes, I’ll never forget that night…”

********

“Y/N! Where are you?!” A thunderous voice that sent a shudder of fear down your spine boomed through the house, the tone of the words one you hadn’t heard in many years.

Immediately, you snapped into a mindset that you had hoped you’d never have to use again, your back straightening and hands coming to clasp together in their proper fashion. Your kid sister, Annabelle, sat beside you, confusedly staring up at you as you dropped the children’s book you’d been reading to help her get to sleep. You cringed a bit as you looked down at your clothes, and your sister’s. They hadn’t enforced the uniform rule in years, but if Father was speaking in that tone…

“Y/N? Why’s Daddy so angry?” Annabelle asked, her big, hazel eyes glimmering up at you with untrained innocence.

“Hush, Annabelle. Address him as Father _only_ if he speaks to you. If not, keep your head down. Sit up, sit up! Quickly! Follow my lead, and for the love of God, _stay quiet!_ ” You hissed harshly, and Anna flinched under your gaze, quickly completing your requests.

“ ** _Y/N!_** ” Father’s voice repeated, and you shot up immediately, softly cursing.

You’d taken too long, and now he was pissed. You called out your location as succinctly as possible, keeping your tone respectful and meek. You did your best not to flinch, out of practice, as his heavy, drunken footsteps dragged themselves up the stairs. You begged your mother to show up, to distract the crazed man approaching you and your sister’s shared room, but Mother was hardly home anymore, after the fight, and when she was, she could be nearly as bad as Father himself.

Why couldn’t Annabelle just _learn_! It had been almost a month of this from our parents, why couldn’t she just figure it out! Father, not Daddy. Proper English, proper posture, correct reactions. A hot fury bubbled up in you as she whimpered pathetically, hunched over and terrified. The heated anger that had begun to burn your chest grew icy cold in an instant as Annabelle took your hand tightly into your own, and you remembered. She was just a kid. Just an innocent, _ignorant_ child who had never seen her parents angry before one month ago. You’d been doing this for many years before that, of course, you would know better than her. She was _your_ baby sister. She was _your_ responsibility.

The door slammed open, causing your sister to flinch violently and shoot straight up, posture perfect as she yanked her hand out from yours and folded it in her lap, eyes downcast. A spike of relief and pride rushed through you at the sight, before the smell of sex, sweat, and whiskey slammed into you, nearly knocking the breath from your lungs.

“Dog, where is your whore mother?” Your Father asked, the familiar derogatory name sending prickles of discomfort down your back.

“I do not know, Father. I am sorry, sir.” You replied dutifully, doing your best to keep your voice neutral.

He growled viciously, the sound fake and unfitting for a human, more like someone who was drowning than someone trying to be frightening. You tensed your muscles fractionally as he approached, keeping your eyes on the floor in front of you as you stood in front of your cowering sister, who, though she was shaking so violently she looked ready to keel over, had kept her position, something you were far more than thankful for.

A hand shot out in your field of vision, startling you and nearly causing you to scream as fingers dug harshly into your jaw, forcing your face up. Your eyes immediately met your fathers, his eyelids drooping but his expression curled into one of cold fury. You grit your teeth as his blunt nails dug painfully into the skin of your cheek, making you flinch. A hot, sticky liquid you assumed was blood began to run down your throat, and it took everything in you to force back your tears.

“I said, **_where is your WHORE MOTHER!_** ” Your father’s voice boomed so loudly you fought the urge to claw at your ears.

Shaking, looking him dead in the eyes and trying to seem as respectful as possible, you opened your mouth to reply, only to find yourself cut off by Annabelle’s soft voice. As she began to speak, you immediately panicked, begging her to shut up, to look down, _don’t antagonize him!_

“Mama went to Andrew’s,” Annabelle said, and you blanched, your face draining of blood as your father’s face went red with fury.

He dropped you suddenly, and you fell back onto the bed, stumbling over your own feet and landing awkwardly next to your sister on the bed. You glanced over at her with terror in your eyes, the fear growing in your chest choking you as you attempted to pull in some air. She looked up at your father, a look of shock and horror on her face.

“You little bitch! Did I address you?! It’s your fault your mother is dead, isn’t it! I’ll kill you for that, you SLUT!” He screamed.

Too quickly for you to react, your sister was already slamming into you, clutching at her cheek with a blood-curdling scream. You caught her reflexively, all sense of self-preservation out the window as you caught sight of her already swelling cheek. She clutched at it protectively, tears flowing down her face in an unstoppable torrent.

“HEY! Don’t hit her!” You screamed, jumping out of her bed to stand in front of your father, shoving him backward with a sharp push into his chest.

Every muscle in your body froze up at that moment, your body going past abject terror and straight into numb acceptance, your heart going so fast that it sounded like a single note sounding in your chest. Your father steadied himself at the last moment, the alcohol making him woozy and disoriented.

Honestly, you didn’t remember what happened next. One moment you were staring up at your Father, and the next you were on the floor in so much pain that every other function of your body was stalled in order to focus on the burning agony inside you. You could hear someone crying, someone screaming your name over you, and footsteps going unsteadily down the stairs as a hand came down on your shoulder and shook you aggressively, lighting every nerve on fire.

“Y/N, please! _Please, wake up!_ ” Your sister; that was your sister’s voice.

You opened your eyes to find yourself laying on the hard floor of your sister’s room, bruises already forming on your face and arms. Your leg was twisted awkwardly, and though it was tingling numbly, you had the feeling it was probably very broken. Your sister rolled you heavily onto your back, a panicked look on her face and tears streaming down her face.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Annabelle was in an absolute panic, the look of fear and agony on her swollen, bruised face etched into your mind.

As you looked up at your little sister, so young, so _innocent_ , you saw yourself staring back. Memories, pain, the abuse came flying through your brain as you remembered everything that you went through. You couldn’t let Anna go through that. You _wouldn’t_. Even if it killed you, you’d give you little sister everything you hadn’t gotten. You would give her your love.

As tears began to fill your throat, you swallowed them down, and with all the courage and effort you could muster…

You smiled.

The pain, it hurt. You smiled but your tears kept building and building and building and it hurt **_so bad, and…_**

“starlight, _please!_ ”

You were violently pulled out of your flashback to find yourself looking not into the eyes of your sister, but your husband. Sans was holding your face in his hands, his eyelights worriedly flickering back and forth between the center of your chest and your eyes, checking your soul and doing his best to ground you in the moment.

When he noticed your eyes suddenly snapping into focus, he breathed out a heavy, relieved, sigh, dropping forward and pulling you into a tight hug. You realized that at some point in your story it must’ve gone from retelling the night to reliving it, and he’d probably adjusted your position so that you were straddling his lap when he’d realized you were panicking and tried to snap you out of it.

A sense of immense calm and relief washed over you as you returned the hug, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders and clinging onto his scapulas. He shushed you gently as you sobbed, rubbing his hand up and down your back in slow soothing circles. You clung tightly to him as the world shifted under you, and suddenly you were laying on your shared bed, your head tucked securely under Sans’ chin.

“shh, shh, starlight. my north star, my sunshine. it’s okay. you were so, _so_ strong to always smile for your sister. but you don’t have to be strong anymore, stardust. i’ve got you, and i won’t let _anyone_ hurt you, ever. if i wasn’t so sure you’d be upset with me, i’d throw your parents into a black hole for everything they did to you. you’re _mine_ , and i won’t let anyone do anything like that to you ever again. shh, shh, my little star. no need to cry, i’m right here.”

The soothing words eventually calmed you enough to control your ragged breathing and finally stop the sobs that threatened to choke you with their intensity. He whispered promises and praise softly into your ear, telling you how good you were doing, how much he loved you and needed you.

“T-thank you. And, I’m…sorry.” You stammered out eventually between breaths, startling a bit as he tightened his grip on you, burying his face into your neck and brushing his teeth against your mating mark.

“you have absolutely no reason to be sorry, starlight. the only ones at fault were your parents, and they will never touch or talk to you again with me around. you are mine, and i’ll be damned if i let them near you again. you are more precious to me than anything in any universe, than any planet or star. you are my universe, my atmosphere, my light and my gravity. mine, and only mine. don’t ever apologize for needing me, because i love you needing me, because i need you. my starlight. my wife. My mate.”

Sans’ word brought a fresh round of tears to your eyes, and your cheeks glowed at his sweet words. He wrapped around you protectively, his glittering blue magic encasing you in gentle warmth and soothing the last edges of fear. You felt his magic wrap around your soul, and a wave of sleepiness suddenly overtook you.

“just go to sleep, starlight. i’ll be here when you wake up.” Sans cooed comfortingly, and within moments, you were fast asleep.

********

****

“ _~starlight~_ ”

You were pulled from your dreamless sleep slowly, and opened your eyes to see Sans’ bright, shimmering eyelights inches from your eyes. You blinked slowly, stifling a yawn as you tried to understand what was going on. You were wrapped tightly in a blanket, swaddled almost, though less constrictive. You were laid on something soft but firm, much firmer than your bed.

Sans’ eyes suddenly left yours shifting to look… up? Though from your perspective it seemed as if he was just looking to his left, judging by the fact that you were both laying on your sides, you realized he must’ve been looking up at the ceiling. You followed his gaze.

No, not ceiling, _sky!_

Stretched out above you was a glittering, starry sky, packed with more glittering lights than you’d ever seen in your entire life. Abruptly, you pulled your arms out of your bundle and shot up, neck craned as far back as possible as you stared up at the sky above you, absolutely awestruck. A small chuckle pulled you from your admiration.

You glanced back down next to you to see Sans watching you with a lazy, happy grin plastered on his face. You grinned back at him, swooping down and pressing a joy-filled kiss right on his teeth. He flushed and sputtered a bit as you pulled away, looking back up at the sky with a squeal of excitement.

“Sans! It’s so beautiful!” You exclaimed, your jaw dropping a bit as you stared at the unbroken magnitude of stars glittering brightly against a black, blue, and purple sky.

“i’d hoped you’d say that. come here, lay back down, you’re gonna get cold if you stay sitting up with the blanket only on your legs. i promise it’s a lot easier to see the stars this way.” Sans said bemusedly, gesturing to the place next to him.

You glanced down to where he gestured, and you finally realized that you were laid out in a field of pretty white flowers, a large, soft comforter and two pillows keeping your body off the cold ground. You gasped as you looked around, taking in a deep breath to smell the crisp nighttime air and the intoxicating scent of flowers and cedar.

With a huff of amusement, Sans reached out and pulled you to him, resting your head against his shoulder, the hard bone softened by the thick fabric of his hoodie.

And so you laid there with your husband, a heavy blanket draped over you and cuddled into his warmth. You laid there for hours, talking, singing, staring up into the night sky, spending the night enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, your exhaustion caught up to you and you finally relented to it, curling up to and placing your head on your husband’s chest. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close to him, his hold protective and comforting.

“I love you so much, Sans.” You whispered as your eyes drifted closed.

And just before darkness claimed you and you slipped into a pleasant sleep, you heard his reply.

“i love you so much more, starlight. my world, my love, my life.”

“i love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! Undertale is my favorite and I've been writing a bunch of it lately so I figured, why not make something completely self-indulgent? So I did! I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Comment if you all want me to do more like this in the future, or if you have any one-shot Undertale Reader insert requests! I love you all!


End file.
